1. Field
The disclosed concept relates generally to handheld electronic devices and, more particularly, to a handheld electronic device that provides an alert to a user when a user attempts to initiate an outgoing phone call and the call cannot be initiated because additional user action is required. The disclosed concept also relates to a method of providing such an alert to a user of a handheld electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous types of handheld electronic devices are known. Examples of such handheld electronic devices include, for instance, personal data assistants (PDAs), handheld computers, two-way pagers, cellular telephones, and the like. Such handheld electronic devices are generally intended to be portable and thus are relatively small. Many handheld electronic devices also feature wireless communication capability, although many such handheld electronic devices are stand-alone devices that are functional without communication with other devices.
Many handheld electronic devices include and provide access to a wide range of integrated applications, including, without limitation, email, telephone, short message service (SMS), multimedia messaging service (MMS), browser, calendar and address book applications, such that a user can easily manage information and communications from a single, integrated device. These applications are typically selectively accessible and executable through a user interface that allows a user to easily navigate among these applications.
Many devices that provide telephone functionality include dedicated <SEND> and <END> keys, or the like, for enabling a user to initiate a new call, answer an incoming call, or terminate a call that is in progress. The <SEND> key is typically able to initiate an outgoing phone call when the user presses the key after the user either: (i) enters or initiates the device's telephone application and enters a phone number or selects a stored phone number (such as a number stored in a call log), or (ii) enters or initiates the device's address book application and selects a particular stored contact.
Most address book applications enable a user of the associated handheld electronic device to store multiple phone numbers for a given contact (e.g., home, office and mobile). This, however, presents a problem when outgoing phone calls to a selected contact are initiated from the address book application by depression of the <SEND> key. In particular, if a contact with more than one stored phone number is selected by a user and the user subsequently presses the <SEND> key intending to initiate a phone call to that contact, instead of initiating a phone call, the user interface of the device will display a screen containing a prompt that requests the user to select one of the multiple stored phone numbers to actually be called. Many users, however, forget that multiple phone numbers have been stored for certain contacts and often miss the displayed prompt because they expect the call to begin immediately and therefore quickly place the device to their ear after the <SEND> key has been pressed. It typically takes a few moments for the user to realize that a call is not being initiated and that instead a selection of a particular phone number must first be made. A similar problem can arise if the radio element of a handheld electronic device that enables wireless phone calls to be initiated and received has been turned off by the user, such as to conserve battery power, and the user subsequently attempts to initiate a phone call (forgetting that the radio has been tuned off). In such a situation, the user interface of the handheld electronic device will typically display a screen that informs the user that the radio is currently off and asks the user whether the radio should be turned on. Again, in many cases the user will have already placed the device to his or her ear waiting for the call to be completed and, as a result, will not see the screen that is displayed. For obvious reasons, these situations present both an annoyance and an inconvenience to the user.
Similar numerals refer to similar parts throughout the specification.